Recovery
by Ginevrajeanpotter
Summary: Ginny fell from a window and is rushed to St. Mungo's. when she wakes, she is paralysed. Harry and Ginny have to figure out how to cope with this and how to go through daily life and major events. Post Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

I watch the world go by as I fall from the building. I look back down toward the speedily approaching ground, take my last breath and close my eyes. I hit the cold ground, and there is pain unlike any I have ever known, just raw pain before blackness comes over my vision and I pass out.

I wake and blackness and pain are all I knew. Wherever I look, black. I try to feel around me, but I can't lift my arms. I try moving anything, even my head, but I can't. Is the pain stopping me, or is it... something else? Am I dead? No, I can't be. I wouldn't be feeling this much pain if I am dead. I feel an aching tiredness, nearly as intense as the pain but a different kind of feeling. I stop trying to do anything and let myself drop out of consciousness.

AN: Sorry this chapter is so short. It just needed to be an opening. Who can guess why she's falling?


	2. Chapter 2

ONE HOUR LATER

"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs, "It's time for breakfast!"

There was no response.

"Ginny Weasley, it is past time to get up!"

Still no response.

"I'm coming up there!"

No response.

Mrs. Weasley stormed up the stairs and to Ginny's room. She flung open the door and moved to the bed to wake Ginny, but there was no Ginny in the bed to wake. Maybe she was hiding.

"Think it's funny, do you, hiding?" Mrs. Weasley said, and she pulled open the closet door. No Ginny. She looked under the bed. No Ginny. She straightened up and looked around. Those were the only places to hide in the room. Then she saw it. The window was open, curtains blowing in the wind. A cold draft was coming in through the window. Why would Ginny have the window open? It was winter. Mrs. Weasley went over and closed it. Then she turned back. What was that? She had seen something on the ground outside. She pulled up the window and stuck her head outside. Far down below was something from her deepest nightmares. Far down below lay a person. Her only daughter. Mrs. Weasley screamed. She ran down the stairs and pushed past Ron.

"What's wrong Mum? We heard you scream."

Mrs. Weasley said nothing and pushed past him and out the front door. She ran along the side of the house and turned the corner. There she was. There Ginny lay on the snow. Mrs. Weasley ran to her side. The snow around Ginny's body was stained crimson with her blood, her limbs askew at all the wrong angles. Mrs. Weasley put one hand to her daughter's fragile neck, searching for a pulse, any sign of life. Only the faintest pulse was detectable. Just then Ron came around the corner. He stopped at the sight before him and he opened and closed his mouth for a minute, trying to speak, before he made any sound.

"Is she- is she-" He couldn't find the words.

"She's barely there. We need to get her to St. Mungo's. You'll need to carry her. "

Then Hermione, George, Bill, and Fleur came around the side of the house. They stopped and stared in shock as Ron picked Ginny up in his arms and held her carefully.

"She isn't dead, but she will be if we don't hurry." said Mrs. Weasley before anyone could ask. "Ron and all of us can apparate to St. Mungo's now. It's safe to."

They all apparated to St. Mungo's. Mrs. Weasley helped Ron stay up under Ginny's dead weight. The welcome witch looked up at them and went somber.

"Floor 4 for that."

The group headed over to the lift and squeezed in, careful not to jostle Ginny.

AN: Should I put this chapter in first person? Because the rest is in first person later in the story. I guess I haven't just done it because I think it would be hard/sound weird with no person's specific perspective and I can't picture doing Mrs. Weasley perspective.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Herrmione POV

The lift clatters to a stop on the 4th floor and we rush out into the hall. A medi-witch sees us and heads over. She looks at Ginny, then speaks to Mrs. Weasley seriously.

"Come this way with me," she says, and we follow her silently. The medi-witch leads us to a room with a standard hospital operating table and a curtained window. Next to the bed is a table with various vials of potions and bandages.

Ron walks over and lays Ginny down on the operating table, straightens out her arms and legs, and rejoins the group. The medi-witch leaves the room and she re-enters a minute later with two Healers, who come right over to Ginny's unconscious form. The medi witch escorts us out of the room and tells us that we have to sit outside while the Healers work on Ginny. None of us even protest like we usually would because we know the seriousness of the situation. We figure that out when we're brought to an operating room instead of a regular one.

Our fractured family sits in silence, waiting, waiting for the verdict on Ginny. After what seems like forever, I break the silence, shattering the glassy feeling around us.

"We need to tell Harry." I say, looking around at everyone for confirmation. They all nod, and I volunteer to go get him.

"No, I can go," protests Ron, but I won't listen.

"She's your sister. You need to stay here and help."

Ron looks like he is about to protest, but he knows that my words are true.

"I'll be right back." I say, walking around the corner and out of sight, not realizing that maybe Ron needs me to stay too.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione's POV

As I turn around the corner, I feel Ron's eyes on my back, watching me go, but I don't turn around. I keep going and walk over to the lift. I step in and ride it down to the lobby, then walk over to the fireplace for Flooing. I grab a handful of the acid-green powder and throw it into the fireplace, shouting 12 Grimmauld Place as I step into the swirling green flames. I spin around and around, elbows tucked tight to my sides, a blur of green and gray. Then, as suddenly as it starts, it's over and I step out into Harry's kitchen.

"Harry?" I call through the house, "Harry, where are you?"

"Up here!" comes Harry's voice from upstairs.

I follow his voice into Buckbeak's room, paling in anticipation of telling Harry the news of Ginny's fall.

"Hey," Harry says cheerily when I cone through the door, "What's-" His face falls and goes serious when he sees my face.

"What's wrong?" he asks, setting down the dead ferret he was about to feed Buckbeak.

"It's- it's" Why can't I talk right?

"What is it, Hermione?"

"It's Ginny." I say, finally regaining my voice. "She's been hurt really badly. She's at St. Mungo's, and the Weasleys too."

Harry looks shocked. "What happened?"

"She- she fell from her window. I don't know how it happened, but you've got to come now."

"Right." says Harry, giving himself a steadying little shake.

I motion for him to come and he follows me back downstairs to the kitchen, where I grab a handful of Floo powder again and step into the fireplace, shouting 'St. Mungo's' and spinning around and around again, then step back out into St. Mungo's waiting room again. Harry appears a moment later behind me, and he follows me back to the lift. We step in, silent the whole ride up to the 4th floor. We step out and walk down the hall to rejoin the rest of the Weasleys. Molly looks up and smiles weakly at Harry.

"How are you dear?" she asks him, never forgetting the pleasantries even now.

"I'm fine, but where is Ginny?" Harry looks frantic.

"She's in there, but you're not allowed-" Mrs. Weasley is interrupted by the medi witch coming through the door.

"You may see her now, just be careful, and only one at a time."

Mrs. Weasley looks at Harry. "You can go first."

Harry looks at her, surprised. "Are you sure you don't want to-"

"No, you can go first." Mrs. Weasley says kindly.

"I- alright," Harry says, looking back one more time before going into Ginny's room and closing the door behind him.

A/N: I love you guys. How do you think it's going?


End file.
